


Architectural dreams // Архитектурные сны

by holing_reimsdom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Post-Apocalypse, Surreal, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holing_reimsdom/pseuds/holing_reimsdom
Summary: A poem based on dreams and post-apocalyptic stories // Стихотворение, написанное по мотивам снов и постапокалиптических рассказов





	Architectural dreams // Архитектурные сны

Мне снятся тревожные сны, оставляя  
Пролеты арок, мостов и трамваи, -  
Архитектурные сны

Как у скелета надломлены челюсти,  
Город травой прорастает и вереском -  
Город заброшенный

Не в Барселоне одной деконструкция,  
Рельсы трамвайные, рельсы минувшие  
Нерастворимы во сне

Люди исчезли по пробуждении -  
Город остался тревожным видением  
С небом наедине

Спросишь, меня вы раньше встречали?  
Люди пройдут, улыбнувшись глазами  
Снова не в той стороне

25.08.18


End file.
